Ditching Sammy
by Anya Magera
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Ditch. Just a few ways to connect Sam with the word ditch. CHAPTER 02 IS NOW UP!
1. Ch 01: Is A Girl A Girl?

**Story Title: Ditching Sammy**

**Summary: ** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Ditch. Just a few ways to connect Sam with the word ditch.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Challenge Date:** August 02, 2009

**Word Count:** 730 (total count)

**A/N:** *Frankenstein-style* "I livvvveeee!" Yes I shockingly still exist and am _finally_ able to give this to you all. Anyway, hope you like it. The next and final chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: Is A Girl A Girl?**

**Word Count:** 100

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ditch, ditch, we're here to ditch."

The sing-song styled voice sang in time to the "schunk-thud" sounds of someone happily shoveling. After fifteen minutes of this, Sam had had enough.

"Dean! Would you quit it already?!"

The blonde head popped up over the edge. "What?" he inquired innocently.

"Stop singing."

Dean's quirky half-smile grew full fledged as he watched his brother's deadpan request. "Aww Sammy, ya wake up on the wrong sid'a the bed again?" After a quick moments "reflection" added, "or was this 'cuz you ditched when you realized the girl in the bar wasn't really a girl?"

Sam's flaming face said it all.

"DEAN!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**P.S.** If you find the location where my two wayward muses decided to hiatus off to, (and yes I have both a female and, surprisingly enough, a male), please let me know… I'd love to continue writing and sending out stories for your viewing pleasure.


	2. Ch 02: Sweet Revenge

**Story Title: Ditching Sammy**

**Chapter Two:** Sweet Revenge

**Word Count:** 630 total

**Author's Note:** Yeah I didn't blow away! Thanks to PlatinumRoseLady for the encouragement, 'cuz it _really_ freaky when the wind and rain suddenly started up. Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Later that afternoon**

"Sooo, Sammy, wha'cha doing?"

Sam scowled at the annoying, plying tone. "What do you want Dean?" he managed through clenched teeth, still embarrassed at the incident the previous night, and still thoroughly pissed at his brother's continual mention of it. When a blessed silence met his query, he grew suspicious and looked over to the table where Dean was cleaning weapons.

Only to find Dean standing not two feet away from his face.

"AHHH!" Sam's reaction was priceless as he fell off his perch on the edge of his bed, solidly whacking his head against the wall on the way down.

"HA! Sammy, I was right; you _did_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sam glared murderously from his place on the floor before hauling his butt back up towards his bed. "You _do_ know I get my revenge, right?" As he automatically brushed off his rear, he growled out, "And stop calling me Sammy."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you and what army?"

Sam did not answer, but when he turned to face his older brother, Dean simply _knew_ just by the look on his face there would most definitely be a promised revenge.

'_I am _sooo_ screwed_.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sometime later**

"Sooo, Deanie, wha'cha doing?"

Dean glanced up suspicious. They checked out the morning prior and thus far nothing, more had been said about Sam's barroom incident. However, as the day wore on, and with a possible new hunt two states over, Dean's usual cautiousness waned as the call of the open road and the thrilling purr of his baby made nearly everything else fade into the background.

At least until Sam brought it up again.

"Okay, so there have been a couple of mysterious deaths over in the south."

Dean's eyes flit from the road to the gauges, then over to the passenger's side. He didn't missed a beat though his eyebrow quirked up in question. "How south we talkin'?"

Sam never looked up from the laptop. "The deep south."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Later that night**

Upon arrival, the two had split up, Sam for what constituted as the library and Dean to the county coroner the next town over; they met up again at the only barlocated on the outskirts of the _very_ small town. Sam gave a quick check around upon entering, placing the locations of the patrons. He immediately noticed his brother had just wandered over to a table towards the back, a woman hanging on his arm, as he lay on seduction thick like usual. Heading to the bar, he ordered a beer and sat on a stool, turning to view the room and as he watched, the woman with Dean rose and made her way past a corner in the back.

Finishing up, he made an inquiry and rose to follow through. On his way to the restroom, Sam noticed the woman exit from his intended destination. She passed by with a wink and a flirtatious "hey there", then sauntered back to her table.

And that gave him an idea.

Exiting, Sam's smug smile grew full as he watched his brother's reaction to his approach. "Aww Deanie, did ya wake up on the wrong sid'a the bed again?" He went to the jukebox, selected a song and as he passed by on the way back to the bar, stage-whispered his revenge in Dean's ear.

"Or was this 'cuz you ditched when you realized that the hot girl you had screwed while drunk last night, really _was_ a girl?"

Though they both knew this to be false, it was absolutely priceless to see Dean sputtering, the woman's sudden, rather surprising, look of eagerness and appreciative speculation, and the male patrons disgusted and/or sour looks being sent Dean's direction.

This time it was _Dean's_ flaming face that said it all.

"SAM!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ah, the sweet taste of revenge… isn't it great?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Oookay, well my computer took it upon itself to shut down, of course naturally taking about ninety percent of the chapter with it, so this ended up being just a _little_ bit longer that originally intended. Granted it's story form rather than challenge form, but somehow I didn't think you'd mind that much. :)

'Til next time!


End file.
